


Feeling Of Falling

by headxheartwriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 6x02 spoilers, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, eclipse shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headxheartwriter/pseuds/headxheartwriter
Summary: *this contains 6x02 spoilers so don’t read it if you haven’t watched 6x02 yet and you don’t want spoilers.As the eclipse approaches, Bellamy and Clarke not only realize the toxiin isn’t only in the air but somehow it makes them horny.





	Feeling Of Falling

All the other ones never stayed too long

Just a hit and run, leading me along

Don't tell me you're different

It all sounds the same

Probably should've listened

Probably shouldn't stay

I hate the feeling of falling

I can't keep bleeding, I'm sorry

I'll take the blame if you want me

'Cause I hate the feeling of falling in love

The feeling of falling

The feeling of falling in love

The feeling of falling

The feeling of falling in love

I hate the feeling of falling

I hate the feeling of falling

I'll take the blame if you want me

'Cause I hate the feeling of falling in love

 

  * cheat codes ft. kim petras 



 

 

Clarke knew something was wrong once the suns started to eclipse. She decided not to worry and didn’t say anything which was a big mistake. They already locked up emori in one room since she was going crazy because of the clip.

 

“We need to keep ourselves under control.” clarke says strictly. Bellamy nods and places both of his hands on his hips. “We do. We need to keep ourselves restrained for a couple of hours until the eclipse is done. So we should split up.” bellamy convinces.

 

 

“You’re right.” Echo agrees. she uncrosses her arms and walks over to the wall to grab the restraint. “i’ll stay with emori.” Bellamy nods. “Okay, i’ll put a knock out stick on the chair in case you need to use it. You’ll be able to reach it. I’ll put the keys on the chair as well but don’t unlock yourself for three hours. got it?” Echo nods.

 

 

“Jackson and I will take upstairs.” Miller adds. Clarke nods. “Okay, I guess Bellamy, Murphy and I will go to the school.”

 

 

Once they reach the school the three of them find something to sit on. Clarke locks her arm into the restraint. She sighs and sits down on the cushion cube on the floor. "Okay Murphy it’s your turn.” Bellamy orders. Murphy sighs and sits down on another cushion cube. He locks murphy into the restraint. “How come Clarke gets to keep her key and I don’t?”

 

“She won’t.” Bellamy says. He walks over to a wooden chair and locks himself into the restraint. “Clarke will have mine and I will have hers.” Bellamy throws his key to Clarke and she throws hers to Bellamy. “satisfied?”

 

“I guess so, People don’t come home often after they kill everyone on the mothership.” Murphy mocks. Clarke looks up and gives him a dark look. Bellamy sighs. “Nice one Murphy.”

 

Murphy leans his head against the wall. Eventually a hour passes by of them sitting in pure silence and all of a sudden they her screams coming up from upstairs. Bellamy and Clarke give a concerned look at each other. “What’s going on?” Clarke asks. Bellamy shakes his head. “I dont know, something is up with Miller and Jackson I need to go check up on them.”

 

“I’m coming with you.” Clarke adds. Bellamy nods and they both unlock their restraints. Once they reach upstairs they see Miller freaking out against the wall. “What the hell is going on?” Clarke asks. Jackson shakes his head. “I dont know, he was fine five minutes ago and all of a sudden he started screaming. Clarke please unlock me so I can help him.”

 

Clarke gives bellamy a stare. “Fine.” she gets the key from the chair and unlocks him. Miller starts screaming again. Clarke rushes over to him. “What’s wrong?” Miller starts to shake. “They’re everywhere, I can feel it!”

 

Clarke watches Jackson pick up a knife. “We are going to have to cut it out.” He walks over to Miller. “But I don’t see any marks. There is no bugs?” Clarke asks. He starts to cut open Millers arms and Miller screams even more. Bellamy looks all over the floor and sees dead bugs. He realizes that they’re both imagining this. Clarke grabs the pen and knocks Jackson out with it. Bellamy does the same with Miller.

 

They both run downstairs and go back into the school. They see murphy is passed out. “He used the pen.” Clarke says. Bellamy nods. “Let’s just go check up on echo and emori to be safe.” Clarke nods. She looks over to the right and sees a door was open. “Was this open before?”

 

Bellamy shakes his head no. They both walk into the room and realize it’s a small bedroom. Bellamy closes the door behind them. They both look around realizing their is no one there. all of a sudden bellamy pushes clarke against the wall and starts to kiss her neck. “Bellamy what are you doing?” she asks

 

“trying to give you what you want.” he whispers. clarke looks up at him. “How do you know what I want?”

 

Bellamy gives a small smirk. “Cause I do.” He leans in to kiss her but clarke stops him by putting a finger to his lips. “What about echo?” she asks. “We talked, we are done.” Bellamy replies.

 

 

Clarke couldn't breathe. She opened her mouth, but couldn't seem to form any words.Neither of them moved for a moment, both looking into each other’s eyes. Clarke closed her eyes for a moment and when she finally opened them Bellamy’s face so close to her and then his lips touched hers

 

 

Bellamy was kissing her? Was she imagining this because of the eclipse? She opened her mouth to Bellamy and sighed as his tongue brushed against hers. He slowly lowered clarke to the bed so that he was on top while never breaking their kiss.

 

 

Clarke’s hand tangled his hair , pulling slightly as Bellamy pulled her more firmly against him. Bellamy finally broke away, but only to trail kisses down her neck as his hand palmed her breast. Clarke arched into his touch, her hips grinding against his and causing a moan to spill from her lips. His mouth was kissing on her neck again.

 

 

he found her pulse point which caused a rush of heat to her center, his name falling from her lips over and over as she rubbed herself against him.

 

 

Clarke knew that Bellamy was going to mar her and it just made her grind against him even more. She continued to grind against him, desperate for some kind of friction. A whimper fell from her lips when Bellamy’s hands touched her hips and held her in place.

 

Bellamy nuzzled against her ear as his hand slid down her body and under the waistband of her jeans.

Clarke’s hips rose up, drawing Bellamy’s finger into her as she gasped out his name. “More, I need more.”

 

 

He slipped another finger into her, thrust them in and out of her, his palm rubbing against her clit. He set a fast pace and Clarke slid her hands under his shirt, her nails scratching his back.

 

When her nails dug in deeper, leaving trails down his back he moaned into her mouth and she felt him hard against her thigh as he bucked against her.

 

 

 

Is this really happening she thought to herself? She ground against his fingers as she came, her head thrown back and his name crying from her lips over and over. He continued to move his fingers inside of her as she rode out her orgasm.

 

 

Bellamy took his fingers out of her, leaving a wet trail as he dragged them up her body before leaning over and licking back down the trail, pulling her jeans and underwear off. Then he buried his mouth against her, lapping up her juices and causing her to come again almost instantly at the sight of him between her legs.

 

 

 

Bellamy slowly climbed up her body, placing kisses anywhere that he can reach and pushing her shirt up and off while he was at it. Then his lips were on hers and she could taste herself on his tongue.

“You taste so good…so good…” His lips are at her ear again as he works her breasts with his hands, his clothed hips rocking against her. “Bellamy,” her voice came out as a whine. “You know you should take off your clothes as well.”

 

He just smiled against her skin.She used this to her advantage and changed their positions so that she was on top. She pushed up his shirt, letting him deal with getting it off while she attacked his belt and pants. Before Bellamy could get his shirt off she was pulling down his pants and boxers.

 

 

When he did get his shirt off it was just in time to watch Clarke take him in her hand and begin to stroke him before taking him into her mouth. “Fuck!” His words were strangled as he watched her slide her mouth fully around him and then swallow. “Okay, stop...just-.”

Clarke let him go with a pop, her eyes wide. “Did you not like that?”

 

Bellamy cut her off with his lips. “ No it’s the opposite...I would just prefer to finish elsewhere.”

 

Clarke nodded as she lowered Bellamy back onto the bed and straddled him. She lowered herself just enough so that she could rub her wet center against him dragging a strangled moan from Bellamy. Clarke decided to reach between them to slide over him and this time they moaned in pleasure as she took all of him in.

 

 

Clarke only paused for a moment to enjoy the sensation before she was moving on him, setting a fast pace. Bellamy’s hands were on her hips as he struggled to sit up a little, pulling them back so that he was leaning against the headboard, and then his hands were on her breasts.

 

Clarke felt herself on the brink again and leaned forward so that she could some friction against her clit as she clung to Bellamy’s biceps. Within a few more thrusts she was falling over the edge and Bellamy grabbed her by the hips and flipped them over, slamming into her over and over as she rode out her orgasm. He was followed after with a groan that sounded a lot like her name before collapsing on top of her.

 

 

Clarke smiled, and Bellamy smiled back at her. He got off of her and decided to lay down next to her bringing the comforter to cover their bodies. “Was that good?” Clarke asks. Bellamy gives clarke a quick peck on the lips. “Very good.” he smiled. Clarke rested her head on his bare chest and they soon fell asleep.

 

 

Two hours after the eclipse was over, everyone unlocked their restraints and they met outside. “Woah, that eclipse was weird. I was imagining so many things. We need to definitely be restrained.” Miller said strictly. Echo nodded. “I agreed, this eclipse can make us do so many unknown things.”

 

 

“I passed out, cause I couldn’t take it anymore.” Murphy replied. “How was it for you Bellamy?” Emori asked.

 

“It wasn’t bad...” Bellamy glanced at clarke. “Not bad at all.”


End file.
